Changed World
by Brit The Mighty
Summary: Raven is put in a coma, and awakens fifteen years later with very little memory and cryptic images of her past life… And to make matters worse, the Titans are nowhere to be found. Chap.8 is up! The three Titans go to Gotham to find Robin...
1. Fallen Titan

**Teen Titans:- **

**Changed World**

Raven is put in a coma, and awakens fifteen years later with very little memory and cryptic images of her past life… And to make matters worse, the Titans are nowhere to be found. My shot at a future-fic. Please R&R..

88888

DISCLAIMER:- I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything else from the show or the comic book… I also don't own any songs I may or may not use… You know what? Why the heck do I write these things? Don't sue me, and I won't sue you in return. Deal?

OK… I know you must all get very bored of future-fics but I wanted a shot at one so here's yet another take at the future of the Teen Titans… It obviously is going to show the future of the Titans. Expect some villains too, but not ones you'll expect… As an advance warning, I like to try and make my long fics like this play out like movies, so expect a lot of song-fics and those funny little movie moments. Oh, and the first chapter (and I may bring him back later) involves a character I made up who, yes, is based solely on the Punisher… But enjoy anyway!

88888

**Chapter 1:- Fallen Titan**

Jump City Bank, 9:12pm, April 12th 2005.

"Titans! Get the innocents out of here!" yelled Robin, jumping in front of a young woman and deflecting a spray of bullets with his cape as Starfire flew above him carrying an old man to safety and Raven raised black magic barriers around the survivors.

Cyborg clunked towards them, a young girl safely resting in his mechanical arms. The bullets ricocheted off his back, leaving faint marks where the they impacted. "That's all of them!" he yelled.

"OK! Titans, regroup!" Robin yelled, as Raven, Cyborg and Starfire rallied behind him.

"Was Beast Boy successful?" asked Starfire.

"We'll soon find out," replied Robin.

A muscled man, garbed in a long black coat and a balaclava, flew out the window, spraying glass everywhere. A moment later, a huge green gorilla leaped out after him.

The gorilla raised his two fists high in the air, and brought them down upon the man. The man, with lightning reflexes, rolled to avoid the punch and as the road buckled under the force, he drew two Uzi's from his person and pointed them at the gorilla's massive head.

"Beast Boy, look out!" yelled Raven, as the large crowd that had gathered gasped.

Beast Boy shifted into a mosquito, as the villain unleashed a hail of bullets upward. The bullets whistled past Beast Boy's tiny form, barely missing him.

"Sharpshooter… You're under arrest!" yelled Robin as he leaped forward, cape in front of him and Starfire on his heels.

The villain dropped his Uzi's and drew two machine guns and span around spraying bullets towards the crowd.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled Raven and a massive black magic barrier materialized in front of the crowd, letting the bullets bounce harmlessly off it.

Sharpshooter continued to fire maniacally and Raven grunted in effort and fell to one knee.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg concerned.

"Too many bullets… Hard to deflect them all…"

"Hold on, Rae…" said Cyborg pulling out his sonic cannon and unleashing its blast toward the gun-toting maniac.

Sharpshooter flipped to avoid the blast, and fired three rounds at Cyborg, Cyborg yelled as the bullets entered his sonic cannon, causing it to explode in front of his eyes. He was flung backward, into Raven's barrier, before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Starfire flung her star-bolts, and the green globes of energy cut through the air. Sharpshooter looked up, and fired a round at the Tamaranian, but Starfire gracefully dodged the bullets. The villain pulled the trigger to fire another round, but the gun made a telltale clicking sound of an empty ammunition chamber. Starfire heard it and charged, her eyes glowing fiercely. But Sharpshooter acted quickly and slammed the handle of his empty machine gun into her face as she flew toward him. Starfire cried out, lost control and went crashing into the bank wall.

Beast Boy shifted again, into a rhinoceros this time, and charged Sharpshooter. The villain grabbed Beast Boy and flipped over his form, pulling out a silenced pistol in the air. He landed gracefully and quickly turned to fire, only to find the rhino gone replaced by a pathetic green mouse.

Sharpshooter cocked his pistol as the mouse darted, and readied his aim. Suddenly, a Bo Staff sliced through the air, and slammed into his face. He fell backward to the ground to behold Robin standing above him, his Bo Staff in hand.

"I said you're under arrest," stated the Boy Wonder, his tone menacing.

Sharpshooter growled and fired his pistol upward. Robin stepped backward as an instinct, but the bullet caught him hard in the chest, right where he displayed the 'R' insignia, and he fell to the ground.

Sharpshooter chuckled, and Beast Boy exclaimed a loud "Robin!"

Sharpshooter stood up and looked down at Robin's motionless body. He chuckled once more, then received a sharp, hard kick to the face from Robin's boot and was once again thrown prone.

Robin stood up and smiled.

"What are you? Made of Kevlar?" asked Sharpshooter angry.

"No. But my body armor is," Robin said. "Why do you think I have a target on my chest?"

Sharpshooter growled and leveled a shotgun. "I learn from my mistakes."

Robin knocked the gun out of his hands with his staff. "So do I."

The gun landed on the floor, and misfired shooting two powerful rounds towards the crowd. The barrier deflected them both, but Raven grunted in effort, and for a second, the barrier flickered off. But it was long enough for a particularly eager journalist to sneak into the fight zone. He took dozens of pictures, their flashes seemed to last for centuries. The other journalists, suddenly jealous, started banging their fists against Raven's barriers in a desperate attempt to get a good shot. Raven clutched her head in effort, her eyes glowing a deep white.

Sharpshooter kicked Robin in the ribs, and climbed quickly to his feet. Robin slashed at him with his staff, but the villain deflected it with the steel armbands he wore around his forearms. They slashed at each other, kicking and punching, neither one gaining the upper hand, until Robin slammed Sharpshooter into the outside wall of the bank, pinning him there with his staff.

"You can't beat me Sharpshooter," stated the Boy Wonder, his breaths coming in heavily.

"Oh, yes I can Robin," replied Sharpshooter. "Because I know your weakness. Your only weakness."

Robin grunted, as Sharpshooter smiled evilly.

Sharpshooter quickly drew a pistol and pointed it towards the reporter who had sneaked through Raven's barriers. Robin spun to look at him, then back at Sharpshooter, who still wore an evil smile.

Quicker than lightning, Robin leaped towards the reporter an instant before the gun fired. The bullet bounced off his bulletproof cape as he grabbed the reporter and rolled, taking him to safety.

Sharpshooter growled and ran.

"Raven, he's coming your way!" yelled Robin.

Raven looked up in time to see the end of a pistol slamming into her head. She fell helplessly to the ground as the black barriers she had summoned dissolved into nothingness. The reporters flooded the place, taking photos like maniacs.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy dashing towards her in the form of a cheetah.

Raven looked up at the villain standing above her. The pistol was leveled towards her head. He wore a grim smile on his face, then he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot hung in the air, echoing without stop.

Raven tried to push the bullet back with her telekinesis, but she was weak from raising the barrier and failed to stop it completely. It entered just above her left eye, and she screamed in pain.

Beast Boy (still in cheetah form) jumped at Sharpshooter, etching three claw marks across his face, before Starfire appeared from nowhere, running Sharpshooter through three walls, whilst blasting his chest with her eye-beams.

Beast Boy shifted back to human form and kneeled next to Raven, letting her head rest in his arms. She clutched her face, and her breathing came hard. The blood trickled down her face, making it look like she was crying blood. Every camera fell still.

"Raven…" muttered Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…"

"We'll get you back to the tower. We'll get it out."

"I… Beast Boy…"

"It's OK. You're gonna be fine."

"I… love you…"

Beast Boy fell silent in shock.

"Beast Boy…" Raven muttered, before her hand fell limp.

Sharpshooter crashed into the ground as Starfire dropped him. He was covered in bruises, his clothing was all torn, with three claw marks across his face and a large burn mark on his chest.

Robin ran straight to Raven and grabbed her wrist. "She's got a pulse. We have to get her to the tower."

"It's too far," said Beast Boy before morphing into a pterodactyl. He grabbed Raven in his talons, then flew off into the sky.

Starfire hoisted Cyborg onto her back as Robin walked over to Sharpshooter. Within seconds, they were swarmed my reporters.

"How does it feel to lose a member of the team?"

"How will Sharpshooter be punished?"

"Will you find another member to replace Raven?"

"Were Raven's last words surprising to you?"

Robin looked down at Sharpshooter. "No comment," he said meanly before slamming the end of his staff into Sharpshooter's face.

88888

Dr. Jim Stievo and Dr. Diane Hoffman walked down the hall of the local hospital discussing their patients.

"Mr. Burgess is in operating room three."

"But Ms. Brogan needs the defibrillator in that room!"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Burgess is a very import…" Suddenly, the window smashed cutting Dr. Stievo short. Beast Boy stood, with Raven's bloody form in his arms.

"She's been shot in the head," Beast Boy said urgently. "Help her now!"

"But all the surgeries are full."

"Now! Or I tear this place apart with my bare hands!"

"But…"

Beast Boy morphed his hand into a gorilla fist and slammed it into a wall, leaving a large fist shaped hole in the plaster. "NOW!"

"Operating room three," said Dr. Stievo and Dr. Hoffman in unison.

88888

"She's in a deep coma," said Dr. Stievo, addressing the Titans. "We've removed the bullet, but it fractured the skull. We removed skull fragments from these areas of her brain. This area is for memory and this area is unique… We've never seen anything like it before."

"That must be the portion of Raven's brain where she controls her powers," said Starfire remembering her brief time in Raven's body.

"It would explain why her healing abilities haven't healed the point of entrance," added Robin.

"Is there any chance she could wake up?" asked Cyborg.

"Not in the near future. Her healing abilities may eventually kick in and heal her, but it won't be for a considerable amount of time, perhaps decades. But even then, her chances are slim. And even if she does wake up, she will have to re-grow her brain stems. Relearn most of the things stored in these parts of the brain."

"She's on heavy life support," continued Dr. Hoffman. "You'll not be able to transport her and we cannot keep her here for that amount of time. We simply do not have the funds. I highly suggest turning off life support."

"NO!" yelled Beast Boy. "We're not going to kill her."

"Beast Boy… She's in constant pain. It might be the only option," said Robin.

"No! I'll pay for the room for however long it takes! And if anyone touches that switch, they're gonna face the fate they gave her."

"But Beast Boy…"

"No buts, Robin! She'll wake up! And she does, she'll still have a home! If not with the Titans, then with me…"

The Titans fell silent.

"She'll wake up…" Beast Boy muttered quietly before falling to his knees beside her bed. "She'll wake up…"

Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and the doctors bowed their heads and left quietly.

"She'll wake up…"


	2. Awakening

Alright. The first chapter was pretty intense but it had to be done to set up the story. Now we move onward… About 15 years onward! A quick VERY IMPORTANT note:- Flashbacks are in italics…. Otherwise I doubt this will make this much sense…

88888

**Chapter 2:- Awakening**

Raven ran through the trees, her breathing came heavy. They were behind her. All of them. They were chasing her.

She ran harder, quickly turning back to see if they were still there. They were. Then suddenly, she ran into something. She doubled back and looked up at the gigantic figure before her. A man clad in full body armor, and his face hidden in a black and orange mask with only one visible eye.

"Remember me?" came a deep, drawling voice from under the mask. Raven gasped and walked backwards, tripping over her own feet into another man. This one wearing a long, black coat and a black balaclava, two pistols gripped firmly in his hands.

Raven gasped again and ran to her left, but was stopped by a gray-haired man with white and yellow robes and bright red glowing eyes. She doubled back, but was cut off by a long-haired teenager with a remote control clenched tightly in his hands.

Raven fell into the center and stared around as others began to appear. A blue-skinned magician. A huge red and yellow robot. A beast made of electricity. A boy in a red robotic suit. A giant heart with tentacles. A man in a black suit with a yellow light bulb emblem. All so familiar yet so distant, and all so intimidating.

More people showed up to surround her. Hundreds of people. And soon they closed in, slow and terrifying. They all hated her. They all wanted to see her blood on their hands.

"Time to die, Titan," they all said in unison.

She crouched down in a feeble attempt to protect herself and clenched her eyes shut.

"NO!" came a booming voice. "She's mine!"

Raven's eyes snapped open as a huge, clawed red hand came down upon her attackers, sweeping them all aside in one swift motion, before grabbing Raven and bringing her eye level with a tremendous red beast with four glowing red eyes. She struggled pathetically against the tremendous strength of the beast that held her in its grip.

"RAVEN!" came a cry as a figure pummeled into the beast's face, knocking it down. Its hand unclenched and Raven fell hurtling towards the ground. She shut her eyes in fear.

But she felt talons grasp around her and heard the flapping of wings above her. Then, the talons set her gently on the ground and she looked up to see her rescuer.

He had shoulder-length hair that blew in the wind, and green skin all over his body. His fingers were claws, and his eyes a deep emerald, but nonetheless he gave off a good aura, one that made Raven feel like laughing.

He offered her a hand, and she took it and climbed to her feet.

"Thank you…"

"What are friends for?"

"Friends? You mean you don't hate me?"

"I never hated you Raven."

"How did you know my name?"

"You think you're alone Raven… But you're not. You're never alone."

"What?"

"You're never alone."

He disappeared into black, and Raven was left alone in a sucking vortex of darkness, with nothing else except that voice.

"Never alone. Never." It echoed throughout never losing its volume or intensity.

"Never… never… never…"

Alone… So alone. And so cold. With nothing but that voice. His voice.

88888

Jump City Public Hospital, 6:41pm, May 23rd 2020.

The green line on the screen slowly intensified. Each second the arches grew larger, the beeps accompanying them became louder and faster.

"Oh my God! She's waking up!" yelled a nurse.

"Take her off life support! Quickly!" screamed a doctor frantically.

The nurse ran to the side of the bed and flicked the switch, the iron lung immediately ceased its relentless rhythm.

"Patient's name is Raven. No second name listed. Been here since 2005. Was put in a coma by a bullet to the head," read the nurse from Raven's file.

"Where's the bullet wound?" asked the confused doctor, looking down at his patient's flawless face.

"Heart rate's beginning to slow down again."

"Get me that defibrillator," said the doctor pointing. The nurse quickly spun the dial on the main machine, and the doctor wielded the two electrified pads above Raven's chest.

"Clear!" he yelled, pushing downward with the pads and letting a surge of electricity flow through Raven's body. It immediately seized, and let out a circular blast of black magic that threw the doctor through the window and into the lobby and the nurse crashing into the wall.

The magic quickly dissipated with a resounding bang, and Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in her bed.

The nurse groggily opened her eyes and groaned. Raven span to see her and asked: "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Are you?"

"I'm fine…"

The nurse remained silent.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

Something stirred inside her head and she grasped it in pain.

88888

_"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy dashing towards her in the form of a cheetah._

_Raven looked up at the villain standing above her. The pistol was leveled towards her head. He wore a grim smile on his face, then he pulled the trigger._

_The gunshot hung in the air, echoing without stop._

88888

"Wait… I was shot…" said Raven.

"Yeah," replied the nurse. "Although your memory was seriously fragmented, Dr. Stievo said you'd suffer sudden memory recoveries whenever something reminds you of your past. He also said that segments of your past may appear in your dreams."

Raven was instantly reminded of the huge four-eyed beast that grabbed her in her most recent dream. "They were real?"

"Most possibly."

"Then who was that green man who saved me?" said Raven, pondering her thoughts to herself.

"A green man?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean this man?" asked the nurse pulling a picture from Raven's file. He stood about six foot two, with shoulder-length hair, green skin, clawed hands and emerald eyes.

"Yes… That's him."

"He's been paying for your room for fifteen years."

"Fifteen years?"

"Yeah. You were out of it for a while. You may find you look very different than you used to."

Raven span on her bed, and looked at the mirror on the wall. Though it was broken from the force of the magic, she could easily see she did not look the same. She was about five foot nine, in an awful hospital outfit, and long, flowing indigo hair. Her eyes had become a deep scarlet, which gave her a dark and disturbing look, and the jewel in the center of her forehead glowed an eerie purple.

"I have to get out of these clothes," she said.

The nurse chuckled. "I can get someone to get some for you in town."

"Thank you," said Raven, climbing out of her bed.

"Aren't your powers working?" asked the nurse.

"What?"

"Your powers?"

"What powers?"

"The powers you used to subconsciously throw your doctor out of the door and heal the large hole in your head."

"No… Oh, here's your picture back," said Raven, confused handing back the picture.

"No. You keep it. After you get some new clothes I suggest you go out and find him. He might be the only way to get your old memories back."

Raven nodded absent-mindedly. She had powers? Who was this huge demon thing that hated her? And who was this green-skinned hero that saved her life in that dream? All the questions danced around in her mind as the nurse slipped quietly out of the room.

88888

"She's awake," said the doctor that had treated Raven, who was standing in the middle of a dark room.

"This is unfortunate," came a deep, drawling voice form the darkness. "But not unfixable. Have her incapacitated as quickly as possible, but be sure to keep her alive. We're not finished with her yet."

"Yes, sir," said the doctor turning to leave.

"And doctor?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure she doesn't contact the others. Having the Titans return to ruin our plans just as all is coming to order would not be desirable. And I will hold you personally responsible."

"Yes, sir," said the doctor, bowing his head and leaving quietly.

88888

Raven stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's official. Black works on you," said the nurse with a smile.

Raven didn't smile back, but silently appreciated what the nurse had done for her. The nurse had somehow managed to track down her old cloak (although the hood was strangely missing), along with the shining red jewel she used to wear on her brooch. However, the rest of the old costume didn't fit anymore, so under her cloak, she wore a long black dress with a long slit up the left side.

"Yep, when you find that green character, he's a goner."

"Any ideas where I'll be able to find him?"

"No clue, but there have been rumors of a green man in the forest on the island."

"I don't remember a forest."

"One, you can barely remember anything. Two, you wouldn't it sprung up about ten years ago almost overnight. Right where the old Titans Tower used to be."

"Titans Tower?"

88888

_Raven sat meditating on top of Titans Tower in the sunlight. Robin and Starfire approached from behind her. _

_"Hey Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg are looking for you."_

_Raven let out a low, very cheerful giggle. She quickly stopped and clamped her hand to her mouth. "I need to be alone," she said quickly before standing up and walking straight through the solid steel wall._

_"Many of your earthly ways are still strange to me, yet that was just plain freaky, correct?"_

88888

"Another flashbacky thing?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah."

"Anything good?"

"I was on the roof of Titans Tower… Did I live there?"

"I dunno. History was never my strong point."

Raven hesitated slightly then showed her appreciation: "Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it. I know that was hard."

"What?"

"I meet a bunch of patients every day, some have a hard time saying thank you. You're one of them."

"Alright… I better get going."

"Good luck."

"You too."

And with that Raven stepped out of the hospital into the changed world before her.

88888

OK Done with Chap.2. Next chapter, Raven meets an old friend, an old foe, and a bunch of old memories!


	3. Interlude: Lonely Street

**Interlude:- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

A/N:- This chapter is a little song-fic that doesn't really lend anything to the story that's why it's an interlude. The song lines are in italics except in the flashback when they're in normal text. Sorry, if you get confused… Oh, BTW. Don't own the song Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Greenday… blah, blah, blah… and know you don't get a prize for guessing the song from the chapter's title…

88888

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

Raven walked down alone down the street. Her cape billowed behind her. The public gazed in her direction, muttering comments.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

"Mommy, is that a superhero?" muttered a little girl as she pulled at her mother's coat.

_I walk this empty street_

"Man, she is hot…" said the teenage boys to their friends.

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

"Is that…? I thought she was dead!" said the older members of the crowd.

_When the city sleeps_

_I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Raven tried to ignore them, but there gasps of awe and stupid looks made it difficult. She kept to her path, as the crowd got out of her way.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

Soon, the crowd grew more eager. They started to bustle forward and yell out questions.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

"Why aren't you flying?"

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

"Show us some magic!"

_Sometimes I wish that one of them will find me_

"How did you survive?"

'_Til then I walk alone_

_"_How about a date?"

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

She ignored them all, moving steadily forward towards the forest on the island, leaving the crowd behind and walking past the pizza place…

88888

_"Who wants the last slice of pizza?" yelled Cyborg._

_"I do!" yelled Robin and Beast Boy in unison before staring at each other and growling ferociously._

I'm walking down the line

_"Okay y'all. Looks like we'll have to settle this the old fashioned way…" said Cyborg._

_"What is this old fashioned way?" asked Starfire sweetly._

That divides me somewhere in my mind

_"Line up!" yelled Cyborg._

_Beast Boy and Robin stood side staring each other down right on the edge of the rooftop that sat on._

On the borderline

_"A spitting contest?" asked Raven. "You have to be kidding…"_

_"No way! A spitting contest is the ultimate test of manly power," said Beast Boy in his terrible attempt at a tough guy voice._

Of the edge and where I walk alone

_Robin spat over the rooftop, before proclaiming "Hah! Beat that!"_

_"Easy!" yelled Beast Boy shifting into a llama and sending a wad of spit way out across the street._

Look between the lines

_"That is disgusting…" said Raven._

_"I declare Beast Boy the winner!" yelled Cyborg._

What's fed up and everything's alright

_"What? He so cheated!" yelled Robin._

_"Oh, so, the Boy Wonder is a sore loser. That's cool. You can't be good at everything."_

_Robin's teeth grinded together loudly._

Check my vital signs

_"And now for my prize!" yelled Beast Boy rushing to the table, only to find Starfire gulping down the last slice of pizza._

_"Looks like your test of manly power just got broken up by an alien girl…" said Raven sarcastically. _

_"This was the prize? I am so sorry!" proclaimed Starfire apologetically._

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

_88888_

_ My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

Raven stopped and stared into space.

"What's the matter with her?" said one of the crowd.

_My shallow heart's the only thing that beating_

"Spitting contest…" Raven said. "A spitting contest…"

"What?" asked the crowd, almost in unison.

_Sometimes I wish that one of them will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Raven shook her head, and walked off in the direction of the forest.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams…_

_88888_

OK. Sorry fellas for that little break in the story. Wanted to put that song in there it felt so appropriate. OK. Onto the good stuff.


	4. Friend And Foe

**Chapter 3:- Friend And Foe**

"You let her out?" said the drawling voice from the darkness.

"It wasn't my fault!" pleaded the doctor. "That dumb nurse let her out when I was seeing you!"

"Has she been taken care of?"

"Of course."

"Good. Then that leaves only you."

A metal block fell from nowhere, landing on the doctor and crushing him flat as he let out an echoing scream.

"Send out an assassin. Have Raven taken care of. Don't bother keeping her alive anymore."

88888

Raven stood on the bridge that spanned the ocean and looked towards the island where Titans Tower used to stand tall. But the majestic T-shaped tower was no more, because every inch of the tower was covered in greenery. Willows, elms, oaks and ashes covered every patch of land, and seemed to sprout out of the Tower itself, creating a pillar of nature almost five stories tall.

Now all she had to do was reach it.

She looked around, looking for a boat or something, but there were none to be seen. Raven clenched her fist, frustrated. She'd come all this way and couldn't get to the actual island!

She thought for a few seconds. She used to live there. She must remember something. How did she get out of the tower?

She racked her brains, looking for a memory, but couldn't find one. She muttered in anger at herself and laid a hand on the railing of the bridge.

88888

_The bridge was quiet and empty and the sea was tranquil._

_Suddenly, from the silence, came a quiet revving. A motorcycle storming towards the bridge, full speed. It grew, louder and harsher, until a huge section of the road lifted open like a giant flap, and Robin on the Redbird motorcycle sped out of it followed by Cyborg and Raven in the T-Car. Robin spun his cycle around, went to the railing of the bridge, and pressed down on a section of the railing. _

_Obediently, the hatch closed, and Robin revved his motorcycle and sped off into the distance, swiftly followed by the T-Car._

88888

Raven snapped out of her sudden recovery of memory and looked at the railing, and pushed down.

Suddenly, the bridge shook, as a hatch raised from the ground, ripping up the brand new tarmac.

Raven looked at the hatch momentarily then stepped into it, walking down the endless corridor inside.

88888

The monitor beeped several times. A tall figure brushed the vines off the screen, and looked down at the screen.

Five picture frames looked up at the figure. Three were black, one had a picture of Beast Boy and one flashed several times before settling on a solid picture of Raven.

The figure laid a clawed finger on Raven's picture and muttered. "Raven?"

88888

Raven emerged from the tunnel and looked around. It was the old vehicle room, but trees and plants grew from every corner of it and their roots, which winded around the metal exterior of the room, gave it a creepy, weathered feel.

The T-Car and the Redbird still sat safely in their paddocks, though time had performed its dance for them too, their tires were deflated and the roots seemed to wind into them as well as the room around them.

A sense of sadness overcame Raven as she stepped out of the room, into the corridor, the carpet beneath her feet torn and tattered.

Suddenly, something crashed behind her, and she spun around quickly. Nothing.

"Hello?" she called out.

No answer came except the echo of her own voice.

She continued down the corridor until she came to a dark door, covered in greenery, with a bright yellow flower right in the center. She brushed away the vines with some effort and looked at the plaque on the metal door.

"Raven," she read.

She tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge, so she looked for some sort of lock. She found it, an electronic combination lock on the left hand side. She reached towards it, and hoped for a flashback.

88888

_Raven stood in front of her door, her hood over her head, and looked quickly around to make sure no-one was there. Then she reached for her lock and typed in her combination code. _

_3-5-6-6-6._

_88888_

Raven looked at the combination lock at typed in the numbers, 3-5-6-6-6. The door sprung to life, shaking dirt and vines off as it slid to reveal her old room.

Nothing had been touched, everything was in pristine condition, even the bed was made. The only difference in the room were the plants that grew from her walls and wrapped around the dark artifacts about the room.

She walked over to a counter, and ran her hands across a picture in a jet black frame. There they were, the Teen Titans, gathered together and playing football in the park.

Another noise rang out from behind her, and she span around to see if anyone was there. But once again, she was alone. She turned back to the picture.

"Hello there my ducky!" said the man who stood right in front of her in a loud obnoxious tone. Raven started, and knocked over the picture causing the glass to crack across it, right between Raven and Beast Boy.

She looked at the man who had just appeared out of nowhere. He was young, no more than thirty, and had bright red hair, and wore a light, form-fitting suit of armor with the British flag imprinted in a shield shape on his chest. In his hands he held a long black cane with a red jewel at its tip, and wrapped around his waist was a utility belt complete with fancy pockets, all in red, white and blue.

"Do you remember me witchie?" he said, loudly.

88888

_"Raven! Cyborg! You're OK! Where did Mod send you?"_

_Raven pulled back her long cloak, revealing a gym uniform with the words MAD MOD in big lettering, along with the large number 0. _

_"Gym…" Raven muttered disdainfully._

88888

"Mad Mod?" Raven muttered.

"Huh… They told me you had no memory… then again everyone said you were dead. Funny world, eh ducky?"

"Real amusing."

"Glad to see you ain't lost your sense of humor mate…"

"What do you want?"

"Well, I don't normally do mercenary jobs, especially ones without powers and a means to fight back, but my … employer offered me a whole lot of quid, if you know what I'm saying ducky."

"You're here to…"

Mod made a stupid gesture with his hands. "'Deliver Raven's head on a silver platter.' You better make this worth it ducky, I had to buy the bloody platter."

Raven took a step back.

"Oh, don't you be going anywhere my ducky. The fun's just beginning!" yelled Mod, pulling on the red jewel on his cane, which came free, revealing a long, perfectly-made rapier. He spun the rapier and rested it millimeters from Raven's cheek.

"It should only take one swipe… The British make the best swords in the world, mate."

Raven scowled, keeping a sharp eye on the blade.

"But I think you get the point," Mod said evilly, dragging the tip of the sword down her cheek, leaving a thin gash on Raven's face. Raven winced, and watched Mod bring up his sword, ready for his killing blow.

Four green tentacles shot towards the sword, grabbing it and wrenching it free from Mod's grip before flinging it to the back of the room. The sword, slashed a few plants down before landing perfectly in the eye of one of Raven's creepy theater masks. Raven reacted, and fell to the floor, covering herself with her cloak.

The tentacles writhed about in the air, as a figure stepped out of the shadows. There he was, the man from Raven's dream, with green skin, clawed hands, green shoulder-length hair, shining emerald eyes and garbed in worn-out jeans and a torn black t-shirt. However, his left shoulder was a giant squid head, and instead of an arm he possessed several tentacles.

The tentacles shrunk and morphed back into a muscular green arm, as the squid head morphed back into a normal (but still green) shoulder.

"Stay away from her Mod," said the man menacingly.

"You know its rude to interrupt a conversation, mate," said Mod, grabbing two metal cards with the Union Jack imprinted on them, from his utility belt and flung towards the man's head.

The man's head shrunk into a mouse's head, and the cards whistled by, embedding themselves in the steel wall. The mouse's head grew again into the man's normal head.

"Stay away from her or I'll make sure you never hold another conversation again."

"So the big bad Animal Man wants to play, eh? Fine with me my ducky… But I should warn you of one thing, mate…"

"What?" scowled the man.

"I always get the job done…" yelled Mod at the top of his voice, before throwing three more razor-sharp Union Jack cards.

88888

Alright… My favorite villain and my favorite Titan duking it out… Brilliant!

Next up a fight scene and some RavenBB relationship stuff… Brilliant! And if you don't like it you can print it out and make paper airplanes out of it… Brilliant!


	5. Animal Man

**Chapter 4:- Animal Man**

The razor-sharp cards whistled through the air, and the green man pounced between them, morphing into a green tiger as he went. The tiger slammed into Mod pinning him to the ground, before it morphed into an ape and hurled Mod through the window.

Raven looked up at her rescuer, who morphed back into his human form.

"Raven? It's OK. You're gonna be fine."

88888

_"Raven…" muttered Beast Boy._

_"Beast Boy…"_

_"We'll get you back to the tower. We'll get it out."_

_"I… Beast Boy…"_

_"It's OK. You're gonna be fine."_

_"I…"_

88888

"Beast Boy?"

"I don't use that name anymore. I'm Animal Man now," he said reaching down to help Raven up.

"Was that Mad Mod?"

"Yes. Though he just calls himself Mod now."

"How did he…?"

"He stole a serum, originally intended for Lex Luthor. It's made him young, fast, strong, and agile. He's become the evil, British equivalent of Batman."

"I'm guessing that's not good."

"Oh, believe me when I say ducky," came Mod's voice from behind them. "It's done me wonders!"

They both span around to see Mod, standing next to Raven's theater masks, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I'll deal with him, you run," said Animal Man.

"I have no powers and no clue where I am! You're not going anywhere."

Animal Man looked towards Raven, then back to Mod. "OK…"

"Done with the little reunion are we? Good. Because Moddy's gonna get what he came for," Mod yelled, drawing his sword from the masks and charging towards Raven.

He swung his sword hard towards her, but it was blocked by a green sword.

"When I said get away from her, I meant it!" yelled Animal Man, his left forearm in the form of a swordfish. He swung his makeshift sword at Mod, and Mod blocked it.

"Well, I could use some fencing practice," retorted Mod, swinging his blade.

"Raven! Go!" yelled Animal Man, blocking Mod's blow.

Raven took heed, and ran into the corridor, she looked both ways, having no clue about where to go.

Animal Man flew into the corridor and crashed into the wall, shaking dirt and vines from it. Mod followed him out, drawing something from his belt.

"I don't think you Yanks have truly appreciated jolly old English crumpets!" jeered Mod, slamming something into his opponent's face, dripping red hot oil down Animal Man's green skin.

Animal Man yelled in pain before shifting into an orangutan and flipping Mod off with his feet and shifting back to his human form.

"And I don't think you Brits have truly appreciated a good old American boot in the behind!" yelled Animal Man, jumping high into the air and delivering a hard kick to the villain's chest.

Mod fell backwards onto the ground. Animal Man landed perfectly and walked forward. Mod cowered, grabbed Raven by the neck and put his sword close to her throat.

"You know I'll do it ducky," Mod said menacingly, smiling an evil smile.

"Leave her alone," said Animal Man.

"Why should I, mate? She's leverage," said Mod, backing up.

"This is between you and me."

"So it's all about you, is it?"

"Watch out. The patch of floor right behind you is weak."

"Yeah right ducky. Did you really think I'd fall " Mod started, but was cut off as the floor underneath him gave way and he and Raven fell tumbling into the vehicle room.

Mod crashed into the Redbird, causing it to tumble over and crash, as Raven landed painfully on the T-Car's roof.

Animal Man jumped and landed gracefully right next to Raven on the roof of the T-Car.

"Is he…?" asked Raven.

"No. Get in the car and lock it. He can't hurt you in there."

"What about you?"

Animal Man turned to look at her and Raven saw the burn marks that ran down his face from Mod's red-hot oil. "I'll be fine. Quickly! Get in the car."

"But…"

"Raven, please…" said Animal Man, his voice reeking of concern.

Raven nodded and crawled off the roof. She quickly opened the door of the T-Car, clambered inside and looked around for the door locks. She found a little button with a key on it, and pressed it quickly. A beep resonated from the car and the doors locked.

Animal Man leaped onto the hood of the car and quickly looked back to see if Raven was alright. Then he looked towards the Redbird, and where Mod had landed.

But he was nowhere to be found.

Animal Man walked over to the Redbird and set it back in its proper position. He looked around cautiously for a second before turning towards the T-Car and shrugging at Raven.

Suddenly, Mod appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Animal Man by the neck with one hand and gutted him with his other several times.

"How many times do we have to do this dance ducky?"

Animal Man groaned as Mod continued to deliver quick powerful blows to his stomach.

"Had enough?" sneered Mod as he stopped punching and drew his sword. "What did you think you were gonna accomplish? Save your little girlfriend? All you've done is double my fee…"

Raven panicked inside the car. Mod was going to kill him. He was going to kill him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell Animal Man was in pain, and that Mod was loving it. She quickly searched around the car trying to find something that would help her.

"Just because she proclaims her undying love to you in her seemingly dying words doesn't mean you can naturally save her you know…" Mod jeered as he readied his sword. "You have to have something called talent. Something you have a distinct lack of."

Raven kept panicking. She had to do something. Something… but what?

88888

_"Now look Raven," said Cyborg calmly in the front seat of the T-Car. "If you're gonna ride with me in the T-Car. Never, ever press the little red button."_

_"Why?"_

_"Little something I installed. Stole it off that Men In Black movie."_

_88888_

"You see Animal Man…" said Mod evilly as he looked his foe in the eye. "Love never gets you anywhere. It doesn't win battles and it doesn't give you strength. The truth is it makes you weak… For example if you weren't so head over heels for that witch girl. You might not be about to die."

Raven desperately searched for the button. She found it and pressed it.

"Life is full of strange coincidences… Isn't it ducky?"

A loud humming came from the T-Car and both men looked towards it. A huge engine came from the rear hood, sprouted a huge blue flame from its rear, then shot the T-Car forward at an unbelievable speed.

Animal Man shifted into a hummingbird and flew upward. The T-Car barely missed him as it slammed headfirst into Mod like a bug on the T-Car's windshield.

Raven screamed and accidentally knocked the steering wheel, hard to the left. The T-Car flipped, skidding on its side making sparks fly as its huge engine setting fire to the vines around it. It collided into the steel wall which buckled knocking a lone flaming vine onto the underside of the car.

Animal Man ran towards the wreck, jumping through the burning flames. Broke open the left window with a gorilla fist then grabbed Raven and pulled her out of the car. He picked her up in his muscular arms and ran in the opposite

direction of the T-Car.

The gas tank exploded creating a huge pillar of fire where the T-Car was. Animal Man crouched down, covering Raven to protect her, and turned his back into a giant tortoise shell.

The pillar of fire subsided, leaving minor fires scattered throughout the room and small pieces of the T-Car tumbling down onto Animal Man's back.

"Raven? Raven?" Animal Man said concerned, feeling for her pulse and checking her cheeks for warmth. "Raven? No, not again, not again. Oh, God… Raven!"

Raven coughed twice weakly.

"Raven?"

Raven breathed heavily and opened her eyes weakly before she fell into unconsciousness.

88888

Hee-hee… That was fun to write. Alright… Onward!


	6. New Circumstances

**Chapter 5:- New Circumstances**

(QUICK DISCLAIMER:- Don't own Bad Magick by Godsmack. OK Onward!)

A teenage Raven ran down the street, gasping for air. She passed dozens of people, each of which ignored her very existence and went on with their normal lives. But she didn't care. All she needed to do was run.

She knew what was behind her. But she didn't want to look back. All she wanted to do was run.

She heard the thundering footstep and panicked. She ran to the nearest person, a young blonde woman, yelling "He's after me. You need to help me."

The woman turned and her skin melted away to reveal the man with the black and orange mask underneath. "No-one can help you now."

There was another thundering footstep.

The man in the mask reached out and grabbed Raven by the neck. "Time to die Titan."

"No… Somebody help me!" Raven screamed. "Somebody! Help me!"

"Nobody can help you now…" said the man in a drawling voice overlapped with a monstrous growling voice. An odd red S shape glowed red in his forehead.

"No…"

Every person on the street stood still and looked to the sky. Their eyes glowed red and they shot red beams from their eyes into the air.

The man in the mask spoke again. "Time to die Titan."

"Not today," came a familiar voice.

Three boys and one girl stood behind them. The girl was orange with bright green eyes, one boy was made mostly of metal, one was green, and another wore a mask and held a long staff.

The masked one threw something red at Raven's attacker. It hit him, exploded in light and everyone disappeared except Raven and her four rescuers.

The masked boy came over to her and offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Raven as she grabbed the boy's hand.

Black veins crept up his hand and up his arm, before his hand crumbled to dust. He screamed, "You did this to me! You did this!" as the black veins crept up his neck, covered his face and he crumbled to dust. Behind him, the other three were suffering the same fate and moments later, Raven stood among four piles of dust. She screamed and it echoed around the empty street, hanging in the air like a gunshot.

88888

Animal Man kneeled beside the couch where Raven lay, sweating profusely. He dabbed her forehead with a damp towel.

"Stay with me, Rae…"

Raven, still unconscious, twitched and gasped.

"Raven?"

Suddenly, black magic radiated from Raven's body like a supernova, pushing Animal Man away from her and into the wall. All the objects in the room were thrown wildly away from Raven.

Animal Man fell away from the wall to crash on the floor. Raven's eyes snapped open.

She saw Animal Man and quickly ran over to him to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't have any powers…"

"I don't."

"But…"

"I know. It happened at the hospital. Almost killed the doctor…"

"Right."

Raven looked at his face. "What happened to the burns?"

"Used an old herbal recipe on them. Works wonders. Oh… That reminds me," said Animal Man before he ran to the fridge (which was lob-sided from Raven's blast), opened the door and pulled out a Tupperware container with some orange stuff in, closed the fridge and walked back to Raven.

"Eat this," he said. "It'll make you feel better."

Raven took the container, opened it, and winced.

"I know it looks disgusting, but it tastes like chicken."

Raven looked up at Animal Man. "You better be right about this," she said taking a chunk in her hands and eating it.

"See?"

"Wow… It really does taste like chicken…"

Animal Man smiled. "Really? Because I have no clue what chicken tastes like…"

88888

"Sir, Mod failed," said the lowly voice of a servant.

A gloved hand came down upon the arm of the chair. "Curse those Titans!"

"What will be our next move, sir?"

"The Titans must not be allowed to regroup. Send out assassins to target the other members of the Titans before Raven and her new pet find them."

"Brilliant idea, sir."

"Quickly!" yelled the voice.

The servant nodded scared and ran off.

88888

"So you have no memory whatsoever?" asked Animal Man as he handed Raven a plate full of food.

"Thanks. No, I can't remember a thing, but I get these flashbacks," replied Raven as she tucked into the various cooked vegetables.

Animal Man sat down and started to eat his portion of food. "Flashbacks?"

"Yes. Whenever something reminds me of an experience I had in the past."

"And that's how you knew what button to press in the T-Car?"

"Yes. Mmm… This is good. What is it?"

Animal Man peered over at Raven's plate. "Umm… Let me see… Aah… Fried marrow."

"It's good."

"Thanks. I recently grew a really good crop of those in Robin's old closet."

88888

_The Titans, minus Robin, sat around the table, all dressed in the Boy Wonder's costume, hungrily ate the pizza in front of them. Even Silkie crawled around on the table, dressed in a mask and cape._

_"I have to admit…" said Raven. "The mask makes me feel cool."_

_Suddenly, Robin appeared behind them. "Pizza? Great!"_

_Raven slunk behind Cyborg as every Titan showed a wide eyed look on their face._

_"You know, Titans… The mask makes me feel cool too."_

_88888_

"We dressed up in Robin's uniform?" exclaimed Raven.

Animal Man laughed. "Oh, man… That was fun."

"What happened to the Tower? To the Titans?"

"The Tower? I happened to the Tower. I don't know what happened, but being in a city didn't feel right anymore. I had to be somewhere wild… That's what happened to the Tower."

"And the Titans?"

"We all followed our different paths…"

"Look… Mod tried to kill me. He said it was a mercenary job."

"I can protect you Rae."

"For now… I mean, if I hadn't been in the T-Car, we'd both be blood on the end of Mod's sword!"

Animal Man stayed quiet.

"All I ask is that we find someone who can help us. Help me regain my memories."

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No."

"Anything at all. Even right before you slipped into your coma?"

88888

_"Raven…" muttered Beast Boy._

_"Beast Boy…"_

_"We'll get you back to the tower. We'll get it out."_

_"I… Beast Boy…"_

_"It's OK. You're gonna be fine."_

_"I…"_

88888

"I was shot. You found me and took me to the hospital. Right?"

Animal Man was silent for a moment. " … Right."

"Is there something I ought to remember?"

" … No. You got it all."

Raven looked at him oddly, knowing he was holding something back. However, she didn't push it. "OK, so… Where are the others?"

"Well, I do know where one of them is…"

88888

"Black knight to black king. Target acquired. Over," said a large man, hidden in a long brown cloak, into a communicator.

"Alright, black knight. Beat the crap out of him. Over."

"With pleasure. Over."

_Does it feel so bad when you're taking a drag_

_And when you're looking at the world through dying eyes?_

The man hid the communicator and walked out into the campsite. It was littered with men smoking cigarettes and playing poker, gambling with the little money they had, and each and every one of them had a gun. Most of them, particularly large guns.

_When you stare at it dead and you're giving it head_

_And all the things that you say you love never come alive_

The hooded man continued to a man, dressed in an army uniform with two machine guns draped over his shoulders. He wore a green balaclava, and had 'terrorist' written all over him. He had a map in his hands and was telling two more men, also heavily armed, instructions in a foreign language.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_Bad magick playing off of me_

The hooded man came up to them all.

"Yes?" said the ringleader of the terrorist in the foreign tongue.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_No, I don't wanna be your friend_

"I have a message for you, sir," said the hooded man in a perfect version of the language.

"What is it?"

_Does it feel so bad?_

_Bad magick laying into me_

"This," said the hooded man, rushing up to the terrorist and smacking him square in the jaw with his gloved hand. The terrorist fell to the ground, blood spilling from his jaw.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_No, I don't wanna hear it again_

"It's the American! Get him! Get him!" yelled the men around the camp, as they frantically grabbed their guns and ran towards the hooded man.

The hooded man grabbed one of the terrorists and swung him by the feet, before letting go and throwing him into another.

_When you get so high that you wanna die_

_But everything around you is turning green_

He punched another in the jaw, before spinning around and backhanding another. Then, he jumped high, unleashed a powerful kick to one more, sending him flying into three more.

_When you get so low and I know_

_You've been feeling like a dried out leaf in a summer breeze_

The terrorists started firing their guns, and the man quickly grabbed a couple terrorists and blocked the gunfire, before flinging them into another crowd of terrorists.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_Bad magick playing off of me_

The hooded man grabbed a machine gun from the floor, and pulled the trigger. A hail of bullets spread from the gun, knocking down any more terrorists who dared approached.

_Does it feel so bad? _

_No, I don't wanna be your friend_

Within seconds, the entire terrorist camp was dead or had run away like cowards. The hooded man flung his gun at one who wasn't too far away and walked menacingly up to the leader.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_Bad magick laying into me_

The leader pulled out a handgun, and fired two shots at the hooded man.

The hooded man groaned, then continued his relentless march towards the leader.

_Does it feel so bad?_

_No, I don't wanna hear it again_

"What are you? Made of Kevlar?" yelled the terrorist, firing more bullets at his attacker.

"No…" said the hooded man, bringing back his hood.

The leader gasped.

_Get back. Back on track_

_Get off of my back_

"Titanium," said the man, an African-American, with metal covering half of his face, a blazing red electronic eye, and a shortly cropped black beard.

He moved his arm and shifted it into a massive cannon, with a glowing blue barrel and leveled it right next to the terrorist's head.

_Get back. Back on track_

_Get off of my back_

"In the name of the United States of America," started the half metal man, "you are sentenced to death for acts of terrorism against the world."

"No… please…"

_Get back. Back on track_

_Get off of my back_

The cannon fired a blue beam from its hilt.

The half-metal man looked down at his prey and turned away. "Boo-yah."

_Get back. Back on track_

88888

OK… Well we know what Cyborg's been up to and soon he'll meeting up with Animal Man and Raven, but things aren't all waffles and smiles. But first, it's time for another interlude.


	7. Interlude: Dreams

**Interlude:- Dreams**

(Don't own Taking Over Me by Evanescence Man, there are far too many songs in this thing…)

A teenage Raven walked along the corridors of Titans Tower, searching for something.

She past the door to her own room, and Cyborg's, and Starfire's, and Robin's.

Then she stood alone, very quiet in front of Beast Boy's door. She knocked twice and heard his voice calling "It's open!", then she shoved the door open and walked into Beast Boy's room.

He was lying on his bed, reading a book on tigers. When Raven walked into the room, he immediately dropped the book, and stood up.

"Raven, is everything alright?"

Raven walked up to him, slowly.

"Raven?"

In a split second, she was on him, her arms wrapped around him, and she was kissing him frantically. Beast Boy didn't protest much.

She pulled away briefly, as a tear of blood dripped from her eyes, and fell to the floor. It landed weakly as Raven wrapped herself in Beast Boy's arms once more.

Raven sobbed frantically, admitting everything. She told Beast Boy every secret she ever held as she watched her own blood seep into the carpet.

She looked up at Beast Boy and said in a gasping voice: "I… love you…" before she flung herself into his arms once more.

88888

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

Animal Man's eyes snapped open. He sat up in his bed like a rocket and gasped for air as he looked around the room. It was his old room, completely refurnished and covered in the vines he had planted there. He gazed out the window, at the twinkling stars beyond.

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

He stood up, growing angry at himself. Why didn't he tell her? He had the opportune moment and he didn't say a word.

Everyone in the world knew how she felt about him… Except her.

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

He shifted his hand into a gorilla fist and hit the wall angrily, putting a large dent in the solid steel.

_I believe in you_

He growled ferociously. It wouldn't be the same. He couldn't just tell her she said that.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

It would never be the same.

_I have to be with you_

He couldn't force her to do something like that.

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're taking over me_

She had to fall in love with him all over again…

But all the years they spent together as Teen Titans would have to be relived for her to fall in love with him again. He couldn't make her relive them.

_I look in the mirror _

_And see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

She would never fall in love with him again.

The girl of his dreams lay sleeping peacefully in the next room, but she was always just out of reach.

His happy future had been stolen away from him at gunpoint.

_So many things inside_

_That just remind me_

_You are taking over_

He punched the floor, with his human hands, powerfully at first, then gradually getting weaker, more pathetic, until he was barely tapping the floor.

_I believe in you_

She would never love him again.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

He sunk to his knees, and sprawled himself over the floor, and he sobbed.

_I have to be with you_

She would never love him again.

_To live_

She would never love him again.

_To breathe_

Animal Man let his tears drip to the floor and his claws rip into the carpet as he roared angrily like a werewolf in the night.

_You're taking over me_

She would never love him again.

_You're taking over me_

Never again.

_Taking over me_

Never.


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 6:- Reunion**

Animal Man served Raven her breakfast of waffles and soup, then sat down directly opposite her, completely silent and somber.

"I heard you screaming last night," said Raven.

"Bad dream," Animal Man replied, barely looking up from his soup.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah… It was just a bad dream."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Then why is it that a huge fist shaped dent appeared in my wall at three in the morning?"

"I was angry."

"And that's why you were yelling my name at the top of your lungs?"

Animal Man stayed silent.

"Gar?"

Animal Man looked up, surprised. "You remembered my name?"

"It came back to me last night."

"Oh…" said Animal Man, returning to his soup.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why were you yelling my name?"

"I told you. Bad dream."

"Really?"

"Just drop it, Rae!" said Animal Man slightly angry, getting up and pouring the rest of his soup down the sink.

Raven was silent for a minute, then changed the subject. "We're still going to find Cyborg, right?"

Animal Man sighed. "Yeah."

"How we gonna get there?"

"I'll fly you there."

"You can do that?"

"Who do you think I am? Some mediocre shape-shifter?"

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question. You weren't meant to answer it."

"I know. That's why I answered it," said Raven, stalking out of the room.

Animal Man shook his head and smiled.

88888

A loud knock came at the door. The African-American man, made half of metal stood up from the couch.

His red eye blazed and the TV shut itself off.

A shortly cropped beard hung from his chin and his muscular figure was more streamline than it used to be, though had lost none of its pure power. Now as agile and as fast as it was strong, Cyborg's very body was a weapon of mass destruction.

He walked over to the door, when another knocked rattled its hinges.

"Alright y'all! Hold your horses!" He yelled, reaching the door and pulling it open.

Outside, Animal Man stood tall, with Raven behind him.

"Gar? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Cyborg, slightly drab.

"I can't believe she talked me into this…" Animal Man replied, obviously not enthusiastic.

"Raven!" exclaimed Cyborg loudly, pulling Raven into a hug. "Oh, man. It's good to see you again."

"She wanted to see you, not me," said Animal Man.

"That much is obvious, Gar."

"What happened to you two?" asked Raven confused. "You used to be best friends."

"Yeah, well one of us decided to start murdering people," Animal Man shot at Cyborg, not taking his glare off the mechanical man.

"I work for U.S. Intelligence. I have a license to kill," Cyborg shot back.

"Sorry, Vic, but the fact you can get away with it doesn't make it any better in my book."

"What don't you understand, Gar? I kill terrorists, murderers, rebels. People who kill other people for fun! I save dozens of lives!"

"There are other ways to save lives, Vic!"

"What? Like hiding in your own personal forest and coming out whenever yet another super-villain breaks out of prison? Is that what you mean?"

"Well, it's definitely better than blowing people's heads off for a living!"

"I don't have to listen to this crap, Gar," finished Cyborg, taking a step back inside. "It was nice to see you again Raven," he said quietly before slamming the door shut.

Animal Man growled and shifted into a tiny insect, before flying through the keyhole, leaving Raven alone outside.

"Curse you Vic!" Animal Man yelled after shifting back to human form. "She just woke up from a fifteen year long coma and all you can do is slam the dang door in her face!"

"Don't use her as an excuse Gar! All you came here to do is have another shot at me!"

"You know what? Fine. Be a jerk! See if I care! It makes me look better anyhow!"

"Oh, like you ever had a problem! Have you forgotten what her last words were, you imbecile?"

"I haven't, but she has!"

"What?" said Vic, suddenly lowering the volume of his voice and filling it with concern.

"She doesn't have any memory Vic. Not even of me," Animal Man sunk a few inches.

"Oh, man… I'm so sorry Gar."

"The point is we came here so she could find out more about her past and for your help."

Cyborg stayed silent for a moment before saying: "What with?"

Animal Man smiled. He couldn't help it. "Someone's put a price on Raven's head and without her powers…"

"She hasn't got her powers?"

"No. But anyway, without her powers she can't stop these guys. Mod's already tried and who knows who else will "

Suddenly, a scream echoed from outside. Cyborg and Animal Man shared a quick glance at each other before running towards the door. Animal Man shifted into an insect again and flew through the keyhole, moments before Cyborg simply ran through it reducing it to splinters.

Raven stood gagged and bound by two shining bands of bright white light. Beside her, a man, well into his high forties stood, dressed in black body armor, with two large gloves with illuminated globes on the wrist. On his chest, a large light bulb emblem showed.

"Dr. Light?" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Very good, Cyborg. Full marks," said Dr. Light. "But I'm afraid your brains alone won't get you through this."

"Let her go," said Animal Man.

"Heck, no. I can kill her, and then kill you two afterwards. The boss will be very proud."

Animal Man roared ferociously, and jumped towards Dr. Light. Dr. Light raised his hand and a wall of white light appeared in front of him. Animal Man collided with it and was sent flying backward into the wall of Cyborg's house.

"Uh-uh-uh…" said Dr. Light.

"I know I've told you before Dr. Light…" said Cyborg.

"Said what?"

"Sounds pack a bigger punch," said Cyborg, pointing his finger. A device shot from the end of it, and attached to Dr. Light's forehead.

Dr. Light looked up at it foolishly, then a high-pitched whine emitted from it, sending Dr. Light to his knees clutching his ears in pain. The bonds of light holding Raven dissolved.

Cyborg ran, grabbed Raven and ran back towards Animal Man, who clumsily stood up, rubbing his ears. "Ow…"

Dr. Light ripped off the device. "What is this?"

"Hypersonic generator. Emits a sound so high only those in very close vicinity can hear it."

"Dogs can too," said Animal Man.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Trust me, some animal can. Ow…" said Animal Man, sticking a finger down his ear and twirling it a few times.

"It doesn't matter," said Dr. Light. "I'll still get what I came for."

Two large hands of light came from Dr. Light's gloves and reached for Raven. They grabbed her, but Animal Man moved quickly and grabbed her too.

"Cyborg! Get Dr. Light!" Animal Man grunted, trying to hold on to Raven.

Cyborg nodded and ran forward, fist up. He swung barbarically, but Dr. Light ducked and retaliated with a blow, backed up with a boxing glove of pure light. Cyborg went reeling upward from the blow, before coming crashing down onto the pavement.

The hands that grabbed Raven dissipated and Animal Man pushed her behind him to protect her.

"No matter how much it's resisted against, light always prevails," said Dr. Light walking steadily towards Animal Man and Raven as light crackled like electricity around his gloves.

Animal Man growled and picked Raven up under the knees and around the waist, before sprouting two massive bat wings from his back and flying upward with Raven in his arms.

Dr. Light grunted and made an upward gesture with his gloved hand. Light shot up like a whip and ensnared Animal Man's leg. The green hero grunted and struggled to break free, but without success. Within moments, Dr. Light was pulling them down towards him.

Suddenly, Cyborg appeared and pummeled Dr. Light with a mechanical fist. The villain flew into the wall of Cyborg's house, right next to where Animal Man had crashed into moments before. The light that ensnared Animal Man dissipated, and he flew upwards, Raven safely in his arms.

Cyborg called up to him. "Get Raven somewhere safe! I'll deal with old light-bulb!"

Animal Man looked down at him concerned for a moment, then nodded and continued his flight.

Dr. Light pushed a large piece of rubble off of himself and stood up clumsily. He looked around to see Cyborg, cracking his knuckles.

"Hello old man."

88888

Alright. That's all I have done so far so now you have to wait for me to update and I'm really bad at doing that….


	9. Best Of Enemies

**Chapter 7:- Best Of Enemies**

Animal Man landed gracefully on the room and set Raven down.

"Wait here," he said, before turning his winged back on her.

Raven quickly grabbed Animal Man's hand. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Animal Man took a brief glance at Raven's hand clenching his, and then looked back up at her. "You don't understand. Cyborg will kill him."

"But last time…"

"You'll be safe here. I can't let him kill Dr. Light…"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, Rae. I can't do it," he broke free of her grip and took to the sky. Raven's cloak and hair was blown backward as the air was pushed towards her. She watched him for a couple seconds before she looked around, found a fire escape ladder and started to climb down it.

88888

Dr. Light flew into the wall once again, groaning in pain. His helmet was in tatters, and most of his chest armor was damaged. He struggled upward once again and formed a barrier of light to try and deflect a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

The villain grunted with effort as the blast crashed against his shield. He strained against it, but eventually the blast broke through and flew through, hitting Dr. Light square in the chest, sending him reeling back into the wall.

Cyborg's mechanical hand reached down and pulled Dr. Light to his feet by the collar of his costume before slamming the villain into the wall one more time and bringing him up to his eye level.

"Tell me Dr. Light, if you did actually get your doctorate. How many people have you wounded or killed?"

Dr. Light grunted.

"You costumed freaks commit atrocities against man and you get to sit in a jail as punishment. Then, you escape and the cycle begins all over again. Is that justice, Light? Is it?

"Let me tell you what justice is, you megalomaniac idiot. Justice is when the crime is finished appropriately. And you've killed and injured … how many did you say? Fifty? Seventy-five? A hundred? Let me show you what justice is, Light. Let me show you exactly what you deserve…"

Cyborg drew back his fist as his electronic eye glinted in anger.

Suddenly, Animal Man appeared and tackled Cyborg. The two heroes rolled over each other in a tangle as Dr. Light groaned and fell to the ground in a heap.

Cyborg flipped to his feet. "What the hell are you doing Gar?"

"Stopping you," Animal Man replied, getting up to a squat.

"From doing what?"

"Killing him!"

"Who cares if he dies Gar? Any family he has probably long abandoned him, and any friends he has are the same scum as he is!"

"Just because nobody will miss him doesn't mean he has to die!"

"And what would you do? Lock him in a cell so he can escape yet again!"

"It's better than murdering him!"

"Murder and kill are two different words. Make up your mind!"

"What's the difference? They end in the same gruesome result!"

"Murder is unjustly killing someone…"

"OK then, I'll just stick with murder then, shall I?"

"Dang you Gar! Will you ever understand?"

"Sorry Vic, but killing someone isn't something I'm gonna understand…"

"He almost killed Raven, Gar!"

"That's not an excuse!"

Dr. Light stumbled to his feet as the former friends yelled madly at each other, clutching his side in pain. He groaned, and pushed a button on the side of his suit. Something surged through what was left of his armor and it seemed to rejuvenate him, the pain in his side ceased and he straightened up.

88888

Raven ran through the streets, relying on road signs and what she had seen whilst flying with Animal Man. The city was unfamiliar and didn't trigger any memories, but she wasn't about to let Animal Man take on Dr. Light and possibly Cyborg on his own. She'd help him somehow.

Her head swirled as she ran around another corner. Animal Man had saved her life several times, had paid for her hospital room for fifteen years, and still managed to remain distant. The few memories she had of him as Beast Boy were so different, he was always the first to open up, the first to crack a joke. But now, he was serious and grim, something deep inside him had changed and Raven's couldn't help but think it was her fault.

She turned another corner and heard raised voices, yelling in a heated argument. Raven gulped. She was close.

88888

"You're too stuck up in the old ways Gar! We all knew they weren't going to work forever! But you're stuck with your precious principles! Your precious rights and wrongs!"

"At least I have principles, Vic! You abandoned all yours when you left the Titans!"

"This is the way heroes have to work now Gar!"

"No, it's not! You've been told to think that by the dang government and you believe it like some trained lab rat!"

The two heroes continued, letting their argument rise above the walls of the city and echo around the streets.

88888

Raven turned yet another corner and saw the two former Titans yelling at each other aggressively. She began to run between them, to break them up, to talk some sense into them, but was interrupted as a hand grabbed her arm.

"Enjoying the show, my dear?" said Dr. Light in a harsh whisper.

Raven stayed silent and tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but his grip was like a vice.

"Stop trying to escape. No-one's going to help you now."

Raven smiled once, then screamed.

88888

A second after Raven's cry reached their ears; both Animal Man and Cyborg span to confront Dr. Light.

Dr. Light grunted in frustration as Animal Man shifted into a jaguar and started to pounce towards him. The green jaguar leapt, slicing through the air towards the villain.

Dr. Light ducked to avoid the blow, which was exactly what Animal Man was hoping for. He quickly shifted into an ape and jumped into Raven, pulling her free of Dr. Light's grip and carrying her to safety.

As soon as Animal Man and Raven were clear, Cyborg grabbed a large piece of rubble from below him and hurled it at Dr. Light. The villain quickly pressed the button on his side once again, and grabbed the rubble, catching it perfectly.

He squeezed and the rubble crumbled to dust between the villain's fingers.

"How…?" muttered Cyborg.

"I call it the Adrenaline Amplifier. It pumps adrenaline through my body, increasing my strength, durability, speed, reflexes, you name it. With this, none of you can beat me."

Animal Man growled and tackled him from behind, but Dr. Light was ready, spinning his fist around and knocking the hero to the floor and he slid along the ground, grazing his green skin, until he crashed into Cyborg's legs.

Cyborg grabbed another piece of rubble and hurled it at Dr. Light. The villain smashed it with his fist, then turned around to face Raven.

Raven backed away from him, but she ran into a wall.

"Don't worry my dear. This won't take long."

"Raven!" yelled Animal Man, jumping towards Dr. Light, who again rebuffed his attacks and sent him flying into the ruined wall of Cyborg's house.

"We need to get him quickly and by all means necessary!" said Cyborg, desperate.

Animal Man thought for a moment, then turned to Cyborg. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not."

"Still remember the Beast Boy Blitz?"

It took Cyborg a second to figure it out, then a wide smile spread from ear to ear on his bearded face.

Animal Man leaped towards Cyborg, shifted into an armadillo and rolled up into a tight ball. Cyborg caught him, then with a grunt of effort, threw him hard, fast and accurately towards Dr. Light.

Dr. Light spun around, catching the green ball with both hands as the force of it pushed him back a couple inches. "Haven't you learned that throwing things doesn't work?" he sneered.

The green ball wriggled slightly, and an instant later, dozens of long, sharp spines protruded from it. The spines went straight through Dr. Light's hands as the villain screamed and writhed in agony.

Animal Man freed himself from Dr. Light and morphed back into his human form, directly in front of him.

"My… hands…" Dr. Light muttered.

"My hands," came Cyborg's voice from behind Animal Man. Animal Man shifted into a rat and Cyborg's fist came flying through where Animal Man's head used to be, directly into Dr. Light's jaw. The villain went flying backwards into the section of wall above Raven, as she quickly ran out of the falling villain's way.

Animal Man shifted back to human form. "Raven? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Gar."

Animal Man breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Are you OK little buddy?" asked Cyborg. "That was pretty lethal for you back there."

"He nearly killed Raven."

Cyborg smiled and extended his hand. "Friends?"

Animal Man shook it without hesitation. "Friends," he said before chuckling aloud and pulling Cyborg into a hug.

"Good to have you back man," said Cyborg.

"You too, man. You too."

88888

Yay! Animal Man and Cyborg are friends again! Woo! C'mon cheer… This is a good thing… And I know you've all been wondering what Robin's been up to… and you'll find out as soon as I finish the next chapter…!


	10. Startled

**Chapter 8:- Startled**

(A/N: Kinda assumed the Titans know Robin's real identity, otherwise this chapter would have been very complicated…)

"You want a soda Gar?" yelled Cyborg from his kitchen.

"Sure. You got any Sprite?" yelled Animal Man back as he settled down on the couch, next to Raven.

"7-Up OK?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Rae?"

"I dunno. What did I used to drink?"

"Herbal tea," said Cyborg and Animal Man in a droning monotone.

Raven experienced a quick flashback of herself gulping down some tea, then smiled. "I'll take a 7-Up."

Animal Man looked at her slightly taken aback, then he smiled broadly and chuckled to himself.

"What?" asked Raven.

"Nothing," Animal Man replied as Cyborg entered the room with two cans of 7-Up and a large glass of milk fro himself. He threw the sodas to Animal Man and Raven before sitting comfortably in an armchair.

Animal Man downed his can in one gulp before Raven asked awkwardly. "So who's next?"

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, Mod and Dr. Light won't be the only ones, so who are we going to find next?"

"Whatever did happen to Robin?" asked Animal Man.

"I dunno. I lost touch with him," said Cyborg. "I know he went back to Gotham though. That's Dick for you, no matter where he goes or what he does, he always goes back to Gotham."

Animal Man chuckled.

"Alright then, let's go to Gotham!" exclaimed Raven.

"Now?"

"Yeah…"

Animal Man smiled. "How we gonna get there? I can't carry you and Cyborg. Heck, I can't carry just Cyborg."

"No need dude," said Cyborg. "You think I don't have a car?"

"The T-Car is --- was in the Tower garage."

"I know. I built a new one. I call it the Cy-Car."

"Let's go then!" exclaimed Raven, standing up.

"Alright, let me go get it. Meet you out front."

Animal Man and Raven nodded and Cyborg left the room with a smile on his bearded face.

"So are you two OK now?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, we're cool," replied Animal Man, looking straight into her deep scarlet eyes.

"Sure? I don't want to have to separate you two again."

Animal Man smiled. "Yeah, I'm just gonna have to keep an eye on him, that's all."

"Sure?"

"Yeah… Forgive and forget, right?"

"Right," Raven said.

"C'mon, let's go," said Animal Man, striding towards the door.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?" he answered, turning back to her.

"Thank you,"

"For what, Rae?"

"For forgetting your own problems to help me with mine."

"You're welcome, Rae," he said with a broad smile.

She walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Animal Man let out a low breath of satisfaction as he wrapped his arms around her. Raven rested her head on his shoulder happily.

88888

_"Raven…" muttered Beast Boy._

_"Beast Boy…"_

_"We'll get you back to the tower. We'll get it out."_

_"I… Beast Boy…"_

_"It's OK. You're gonna be fine."_

_"I…"_

88888

Raven opened her eyes quickly in shock. Why had that memory come to her? There was nothing to remind her of it, but it came anyway. She tightened their embrace as a shiver of fear sparked down her spine.

They were interrupted as the Cy-Car's horn honked twice. "C'mon y'all!" yelled Cyborg.

The two separated, smiled at each other and went outside. Animal Man climbed into the back seat as Raven opened the passenger side front door. She looked around quickly, then asked her two companions in a worried tone: "Where's Dr. Light?"

88888

"Well?" came the drawling voice.

"They… My hands…" muttered Dr. Light.

"You failed, didn't you?"

"Yes…" said Dr. Light quietly, bowing his head in shame.

The voice growled angrily. "Send assassins to kill the remaining Titans that Raven hasn't met yet, and something to stall her. They must not be allowed to regroup. And you… Dr. Light… have outlived your contract."

A gunshot sounded and Dr. Light fell to the ground, undoubtedly dead.

An evil chuckle echoed throughout the dark room. "Sharpshooter… Is she ready?"

"Almost," said the gun-toting villain.

"Good. Keep at it."

"Yes, sir."

88888

The Cy-Car sped down the highway at incredible speeds. Cyborg's new set of wheels was more streamline than his old one, resembling a sports car in silver with the blue electronic panels similar to his own. Also, there weren't many panels or buttons on the car's dashboard despite its numerous features. Cyborg seemed to control almost the entire car with a blaze of his electronic eye.

Raven rode shotgun, whilst Animal Man sat behind Cyborg, leaning up front to converse with his friends.

"So any guesses where we can find Robin?" asked Raven.

"Well, Robin always played it mysterious. I doubt we'll be able to find him. However, Dick Grayson is another matter entirely."

"Why so?" asked Animal Man.

"Because Mr. Been-Stuck-In-A-Tower-For-Fifteen-Years," said Cyborg, to which Animal Man replied with a disapproving grunt. Cyborg chuckled once, then continued: "Dick Grayson happens to be the illustrious adopted son of Bruce Wayne, multimillionaire owner of Wayne Industries. My guess is he'll be working for his dear old dad at Wayne Industries' Head Office, which happens to be right here in Gotham City."

Cyborg looked back at Animal Man with a smirk on his face. Animal Man grunted, slightly annoyed, but Raven smiled broadly, simply glad that the two were friends once more.

"Oh, I'm not done…" stated Cyborg. "Like all modern cars, the Cy-Car has a built-in phone," his red eye blazed. "And I just instructed the car to call the Wayne Industries Head Office." A low ringing came from some of the car's speakers as Cyborg turned the car into downtown Gotham City.

"Show-off," muttered Animal Man as he slumped back in his seat.

"Thank you for calling Wayne Industries," said a perky voice from over the telephone. "How may I be of service to you today?"

"Yes. Erm…" said Cyborg. "Hi. I'm looking for Dick Grayson. Could you tell me where I could find him?"

"One moment please --- I'm sorry but it seems Mr. Dick Grayson no longer works for us here at Wayne Industries."

"What?" exclaimed Cyborg loudly.

Animal Man sniggered in the back of the car. "Who's so smart now?"

Cyborg's eye blazed and the phone hung itself up as Cyborg slowed the car down at a set of traffic lights.

"Alright," the mechanical man started. "We'll call directory enquiries, do a Google search on him, and have a quick scour of the Yellow Pages... We're bound to find him then."

"Or we could just do it the old fashioned way," said Animal Man.

"What you mean look? Gotham City is huge Gar!"

"Err… Cyborg?" said Raven, pointing out of her window at a small store on the corner of the street with a large banner stating 'Grayson Records' over the entrance.

"Well… That works too," said Cyborg, slightly taken aback.

88888

"What the heck is Robin doing owning a record store?" said Cyborg as the three walked through the door. The few customers in the small, but well stocked, store stared at them for a few seconds, then turned back to looking at the CDs.

A man in jeans and a baggy Evanescence t-shirt came from the back room holding a stack of CDs. He had short black hair, but it wasn't a skinhead cut. His eyes were a deep shade of piercing blue, and he had numerous scars up his arms.

"Dick?" asked Animal Man, astonished.

The man dropped his CDs. "Raven?" he said, rushing up to hug her.

They embraced for a second before he pulled away from her. "Man, you look great, Rae. I'm so glad you're OK."

"Dick man, I am so glad we found you," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, we need your help," continued Animal Man.

"Well, I have the biggest record collection in Gotham… What are you looking for?"

"Not that kinda help little buddy," said Cyborg.

Dick flashed a look of worry through his eyes, then sighed and pushed the three out of the door, followed them outside, then promptly shut the door.

"I don't…" said Dick sure, that the coast was clear. "I don't do that anymore."

"WHAT?" said Cyborg and Animal Man in unison.

"You gave up being Robin?" asked Raven calmly.

"Dude, that's nuts!" proclaimed Cyborg.

"No being Robin was nuts, Vic! I don't have any superpowers… I was just a stupid kid playing with a cape…"

"But…" started Animal Man.

"There aren't any buts Gar! I'm just Dick Grayson now… A regular person of Gotham City."

"But…"

"Robin is dead, Gar. Deal with it," Dick said angrily before turning back to the door of his store and slamming it loudly as the little bell in the top corner tinkled annoyingly.

88888

Erm… I think I'll just go before the Robin fans start to throw stuff at me…


	11. Regrowing Clipped Wings

**Chapter 9:- Regrowing Clipped Wings**

Dick Grayson sorted through the CDs on the shelf. Why did customers insist on putting them back in the wrong order? All it did was force him to tidy them all up after hours, a tedious, time-absorbing task.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

He picked up several records and placed them in alphabetical order and in genre order just like Starfire had done so many years before. But that life was behind him now. It was just him. He was alone. And he was happy…

_Some questions are better left without a reason_

He grabbed a broom and started to push all the dirt the customers had trekked in towards the door, and let out a long sigh. Seeing the others again brought up a lot of old memories. Memories he had long forgotten. Memories of the Teen Titans…

_And I would rather reveal myself than my situation_

But he had made a choice. That life was behind him.

_Now and then I consider my hesitation_

The broom slipped out of his hands and began to fall to the floor. He caught it with his foot, flipped it upwards, grabbed it with his hands, spun it around his body, then held it firmly, ready for anything.

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes_

He bowed his head and dropped the broom. He sighed deeply, and walked to the door, walking outside before locking up his shop.

_The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning  
__Burning bright_

He walked slowly with his head bowed, past the glass windows of the shops next to him. He looked upward briefly and looked at his reflection.

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different_

His reflection gazed back, garbed in the brightly colored spandex of his old uniform. He looked into his own masked eyes.

_To spare myself the constant shame of my existence_

He shook his head, and his reflection was normal again. He sighed miserably.

_And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation_

An unfamiliar twinge came to the back of his neck, and he twitched. Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the streets. Dick instinctively dropped to the floor, as the bullet shattered the glass behind him spraying tiny shards of glass all over him.

_Here and now I'll express my situation_

He looked back, and saw a common criminal, with an ordinary pistol in his hand. He breathed deeply and rolled to the side as the criminal took another shot.

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes_

He stumbled to his feet and ran back toward his shop, hearing the windows shatter behind him as bullets hit them.

_The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning bright_

He reached the door, fumbled with the handle for a second, then kicked it open and rolled into the store, taking over behind one of the many stands of CDs.

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes_

The gunman was in the doorway. He grunted, then fired a few rounds into the stands. The CDs shattered in their cases, sending tiny pieces of plastic everywhere.

_The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning bright_

The gun clicked, and the gunman reloaded his gun as quickly as possible. Dick took a chance, grabbed a CD and hurled it towards his attacker.

_There's nothing ever wrong  
__But nothing's ever right  
__Such a cruel contradiction_

The gunman reacted quickly, hitting the CD mid-throw with a bullet. It shattered and plastic sprayed everywhere. Dick rolled behind another CD stand as the gunman unloaded a round into the floor where he had been moments before.

_I know I cross the lines  
__It's not easy to define  
__I'm born to indecision_

Dick pushed his head up against the stand. This wasn't a time to do anything stupid. He had to think. He had to think like Robin would think.

_There's always something new  
__Some path I'm supposed to choose_

He looked forward. The broom. He reached forward with his foot, and managed to pull it over to him. With one swift snap, he broke the handle off the broom, then he grabbed a CD from the floor, pulled it out of its case and snapped it into several pieces.

_With no particular rhyme or reason_

He waited for the gunman to reload, then jumped out and threw all of the CD shards at the same time, before quickly hiding again. The gunman took two out of the air with bullets, but a third pierced his side, sending a slow trickle of blood under his heavy jacket.

_And the more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes_

Dick took his chance, and leaped out from his hiding space. He swung with the broom, knocking the gun cleanly out of the man's hands, then slammed it into his jaw.

_The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning bright _

The man stumbled, looked back at Dick, then ran out of the door. The bell above the door tinkled annoyingly. Dick stood tall, then dropped the broom handle. He walked back into the store, laying his fists into the CD stands, sending them into disorder. He yelled a horrific yell of despair. He knew what he had to do. Somehow, fate always brought him back to it. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape his destiny.

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes_

He stumbled over the desk in the corner and opened a drawer. Inside, staring up at him was the infamous mask. The gaze he could never escape.

_The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning _

High above him, something screeched. One half of him sighed as the other half smiled. He knew what he had to do.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

88888

Kirsten Watson walked home on the dark street. She was young, about 17, and had just been to a friend's house. She was offered a ride, but her house was only a few blocks away, and she needed the exercise anyway.

She passed through the eerie circles of light that the streetlamps cast on the sidewalk and walked past a grocery store, with a glass door.

"Hello sweetheart," came a voice. Kirsten jumped and span around. Leaning against the doorway to the grocery store was a man, a knife clutched firmly in your hands.

"I don't have anything you want," muttered Kirsten, backing away from the man.

"Yes you do, my love," said the man, standing up tall. He was about 6'2 and well muscled. Kirsten's heart filled with fear.

Then, suddenly, the glass of the door shattered and a black glove came through it and grabbed the man by the mouth. He yelped in surprise before the hand pulled backward through the glass door and left Kirsten alone on the street.

Kirsten gasped, then ran home to call and tell her friends everything.

88888

The black car pulled up to a filthy man garbed untidily. The back window of the car partly rolled down.

"Where's my money?" came a voice from the back of the car.

"I… I don't have it…"

"Why not?"

"My daughter… She's sick…"

"So you spent it on hospital funds?"

"Yes…"

"Then you owe me, Mr. Elliott," a pistol came out of the back window, pointing directly at the ragged man. "And I always claim my debts."

Mr. Elliott cowered, but, from nowhere, a black boot came, slamming the hand that held the pistol into the glass window. The hand dropped the gun as the boot forced it down lower into the window. A scream echoed from the back of the car and Mr. Elliott ran as fast as he could.

88888

Sergeant Chris Cortinas had only been with the ninth precinct for three days. He was out on patrol duty, and since he was the newbie, he always got the worst routs. But he didn't mind, since in this case, the worst rout happened to be closer to home. It meant he could get home to his two year old daughter that little bit faster. He drove the rout in his squad car, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, until he turned the corner to the art museum.

There was a man screaming bloody murder tied to the magnificent statue of a roman chariot in front of the museum. The black ropes bound him to the sculpture, his hands bent backward around it. A black, metal object was shoved deep into his t-shirt, his left arm was badly bruised and, on his chest, someone had boldly painted the word 'RAPIST.'

Chris stood in awe at the spectacle, then sighed. Once he reported this, he'd never get to run this rout again.

88888

Emily Middleton screamed and ducked behind the counter as the shotgun shell ripped through the window she was standing before moments before. Why did she have become a bank clerk?

Tiny shards of glass rained on top of her. There were three of them; two guys and girl, each with a shotgun and balaclavas. Any minute they'd be pointing them at her, demanding the money in the vault.

"Over there," she heard the girl say. Emily clutched her head as a tear ran down her face.

"Hey… What the hell?" said one of the guys before there was a massive grunt and a crash. Two shotguns rang out, before the sickening sound of someone getting struck hard in the jaw echoed throughout the bank. At the sound of another grunt, then another crash, Emily ducked lower.

"Get away from me you freak!" yelled the girl as she fired her shotgun again. There was a thump, then a terrified scream of "No!" before the girl came flying through the window above Emily and crashed into the wall, undoubtedly unconscious. Then, silence.

Emily got up, amazed. The two men were unconscious on the floor of the bank. She looked up to the doorway, and saw two squad cars pull up. She had been saved by a mysterious stranger, a masked savior.

She thanked her stars, then went to talk to the numerous police officers swarming the building.

88888

"How could Dick just give it up?" said Animal Man puzzled as he sat at foot of the bed of the hotel they were staying at. Raven lay on the same bed, looking up at her green companion. Cyborg was sitting in an uncomfortable armchair reading the newspaper.

"I mean…" Animal Man continued. "He was…"

"Obsessive?" finished Raven.

Animal Man smiled slightly. "Yeah. Looks like you're getting your memory back pretty fast."

Raven smiled back. "You never know I might get all of them back soon."

A lump formed in Animal Man's throat.

"Guys?" said Cyborg, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah?" said the two in unison.

He threw the newspaper towards them and Animal Man caught it and looked at the headline. 'Masked Man Foils Bank Robbery,' then he turned the page, 'Chain Rapist Captured By Mysterious Stranger'

Cyborg smiled broadly. "He's back."

88888

WHAT? You thought I was gonna leave Dick as a useless old guy? Never!

Oh btw – I don't own the song… but you figured that out right?


End file.
